1. Field of the Invention
This art relates to a switching system with a redundant configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
For the purpose of ensuring communication reliability, a switch such as a router has a redundant configuration. In the actual operation, the router has a redundant configuration using a VRRP (Virtual Router Redundancy Protocol). Further, in order to effectively use resources such as a CPU and a memory in the switch, a switching system has a so-called Active-Active configuration. The Active-Active configuration is obtained by multiplexing a VRID of the VRRP, in which a plurality of routers with the redundant configuration communicate data. Herein, the VRID is an identifier that identifies a group of virtual routers at the VRRP.
However, even if the switching system with the redundant configuration has the Active-Active configuration, upon causing a fault in one switch, there is a problem that the communication load is caused in another switch.
Further, there is the following Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-318933, as a patent document, with respect to the switching system.